


Happy Birthday, Asshole

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bad Decisions, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dog Kink, Gun (mentioned), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Joey in a dress, Joey is a Stripper, Joey is a great older brother, Joey's has a awful dad, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Seto is a little drunk, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: “Fine you rich bastard. It's three in the morning, now?” His breath is shaky. Something's wrong, if he was just sleeping why does he sound so drained.“Wheeler, is someone there with you?” He scoffs as if I should know the answer. “You know someone is.” He sounds almost sad, and I'm sure he's crying.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Happy Birthday, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This is awful, sorry...

“It's my birthday, you owe me.” 

“Fine you rich bastard. It's three in the morning, now?” His breath is shaky. Something's wrong, if he was just sleeping why does he sound so drained.

“Wheeler, is someone there with you?” He scoffs as if I should know the answer. “You know someone is.” He sounds almost sad, and I'm sure he's crying. 

I open a bottle of champagne and pour myself a glass. “Now.” 

The line goes dead.

He gets here twenty minutes later, I have a drink in my hands as he opens my door, 

I notice that he's out of breath and can't stop shaking. 

“Well, whenever you're ready.” I throw his outfit at him. The maid dress I fix every time I rip it, he picks it up and starts to undress. 

“Who was it this time?” I know what he does, I know a few of his clients, all older than thirty. We don't get into it. 

As he undresses himself I catch the Marks on his body the blues and dark purples, they litter his skin. I motion him to come closer, like a good dog he listens. 

I start tracing the many marks gently. “You never answered my question.” He tries to shake it off, hiding his tears behind his harsh words, I know the feeling. The only difference is I changed, he didn't, he can't. He shivers when I touch them. He holds his breath.

“A new one.” That's all he can mutter out. He's in tears, I've only seen him cry once and that's when he got the money for his sister. 

“Name?” I keep my questions short any longer and he might break. I keep tracing.

“Joseph…” We look at each other eyes wide, I blink a few times, then it slowly becomes rage. 

I walk away from him and go to my desk, I grab my car keys and my gun, his eyes get bigger as he blocks the door. 

“Move, wheeler.” I let out an angry growl. He jumps slightly but stands his ground.

“Why the fuck didn't you call me?” He flinches and I lower my voice. “Make me forget, please Seto. Please."

I barely catch it but I put the gun on the rack and pick him up and head to the bathroom.

He jumps when I put him in the warm water, he's not letting go of my hand. I grab my shampoo and start on his hair.

He moans a bit as I wash his hair. I dunk it in the water to get the soap out, I see blood too. “How did it happen?” 

Joey looks at me. “He knows where I work.” I wash him up a bit more before taking him out, of course I forgot a towel so I just wrap him up in my jacket, and set him on the bed.

I go to get a towel which takes me a while, you think living in my house I would know where everything is, yeah right. When I make it back to my room.

Wheeler's ass is up in my maid outfit fits him perfectly, it covers him like a blanket and the black and purple colors clash with the pure white sheets.

“Wheeler, you were just assaulted by your father, don't you want to sleep?” He shakes his head. “No, none of that happened, I was just called by an asshole in the middle of the night because he's lonely and horny as fuck.” 

It's his way of saying shut up, I respect it he'll talk when he's ready. “Did I mention it was his birthday?” I set the towel aside and pin him down gently, I know he's hurt.

A kiss is how we start this fucked up dance we have. “Champagne? Fancy.” I kiss him again because I know in a way I'm getting rid of any trace of his father. 

“You're going soft on me.” He barks and I shut him up with another kiss. He wants me on my back, I follow his lead. 

He gets in my ear while sitting on my stomach. “I'm going to ride you.” I almost choke on air.

“What?” He's laughing, the sound is nice. “I said I'm going to ride you, problem rich boy?” 

“With you? Never...” 

He smiles and damn that smile can kill millions. He starts to take off my belt, holy shit. I'm hard and it feels much better as I toss my pants and my boxers to the side. 

My hand is up his dress in seconds. String is what I'm meet with. “Thong? What did you bring this in?” 

“My pocket.” 

I feel my eyebrows go up then he lets out that perfect laugh again before pointing to a black bag, I never noticed it until now.

“The Seto Kaiba, birthday package.” While he was talking, I was working. His thong is now around his hips and I've done the honor of lining him up with my member.

I enter him and snap him down. His head shoots back. “Ah!” He jumps a bit before letting out a whimper.

“You cheeky bastard.” He brings self up before slamming himself down again, this goes on for a little longer till he cums.

I flip us over until he's on his knees, face into sheets, ass up, the pose suits him. “It's y-your birthday, let m-” I cut him off as I stick my tongue in his ass, it's warm and smells like my soap, 

Wheeler is having the time of his life, his moans are nonstop. “Seto, please.” I chuckle and replace my tongue with my fingers.

“Use your words puppy.” He growls. “The bag… t-there's something in the bag.” I go for it, I find a vibrater, dog ears, a leash and lastly a dog tail. I find myself laughing as I turn to him. 

“You really are a dog, huh wheeler?” I say putting the black choker on his neck, it fits perfectly. 

Next I go for the dog ears, they fit better than the collar there the same color as his hair so they blend in, I'm sure I could find better ones though. Lastly the tail it clings to the last part of his dress and goes down to the floor. 

I tug on the collar, he moves with it. “A very happy birthday indeed.” I attack him kisses and licks until he's hard again. “Bark for me.” I thought he would give me a snappy comment or some sort of sass. 

“Woof, Woof” 

He lets out a very good bark. “Good boy.” I mumble loud enough for him to hear it, I don't miss the light shivers he gets every time I compliment him. 

“No one calls you that, a good dog, a good brother, they just leave you for dead. Not me, my little puppy. I'll make you feel appreciated.” 

I give him a kiss. Wheeler has tears in his eyes as he looks at me with a pout his lip is swollen due to my biting.

“Let's get started shall we?” I sit at the end of the bed and spread my legs slightly. “Suck.” He crawls over and sits between my legs, his mouth is on me. I groan and take some of his honey colored hair in my hands and tug. He lets out a moan and I try my hardest not to pull him closer. 

“S-stop!” I try to sound demanding but I'm a little breathless.

“Turn around.” He does, I grab his hips and slowly push myself into him. 

He moans and lets out a whimper. I keep going slowly until I'm balls deep inside him, he's not moving.

“Are you alive down there?” It's quiet for a quick second until he answers. “I've never been so full, it feels nice.”

My eyes widened in shock. I'm the only one who can fill him, everyone else is incapable of keeping him filled, he belongs to me only. I pull on the leash and his head goes back. 

I let out a growl. “Who do you belong to?” No snappy comment, no barks back, no beating around the fucking bush. 

“You, I belong to you.” I pull out and slam into him. “Ah! S-slow down.” His words don't reach me. I'm enjoying the pleasure he's giving me. 

We both cum together which is different, this situation is different. I pull out and collapse, I'm never this breathless. 

“Happy birthday, you Asshole.” I chuckle, and plant a kiss on his forehead. 

“Thank you, puppy.” 

I listen to him sleep and fall asleep myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comment if you want? Thanks for reading!


End file.
